Ranking Structure
The Ranking Structure of the Twelve Kingdoms Better layout coming soon! Ou The monarch (ruler) of one of the Twelve Kingdoms. Saiho The Kirin, who serves the monarch as their chief advisor and governor of the provincial capital of a kingdom. The Kirin's official rank is saiho (宰輔) and they are addressed by the title of Taiho (台輔). Sankou The three lords of-court, the monarch's advisors who serve under the Saiho and are responsible for the monarch's education. While the have the same rank as the chief ministers of the six ministries, they do not hold any power to make political decisions. *'Taishi' (太師, Grand Preceptor) — serves as the Lord of the Privy Seal *'Taifuku' (太傅, Grand Guardian) — serves as the Minister of the Left *'Taiho' (太保, Grand Mentor) — serves as the Minister of the Right Chosai The Chosai (冢宰, High Mandarin) serves as the Prime Minister of the royal court and oversees the Six Ministries. Taisai The Taisai (大宰) serves as the Palace Administrator and is the mandarin in charge of the Ministry of Heaven (天官, tenkan), which manages the all the affairs within the palace and has direct control of the servants in the Inner Palace. The ministry is also known as the Ministry of State, and is responsible for providing food and clothing in the plaace. Daishito The Daishito (大司徒) is the Minister of Lands, in charge of the Ministry of Earth (地官, chikan). The ministry is charged with managing domestic affairs of managing land resources and maintaining the kingdom's census. Daisohaku The Daisohaku (大宗伯), the mandarin of ceremonies and rights, is the chief minister of the Ministry of Rites, known as also as the Ministry of Spring (春官, shunkan), which oversees the educational system, ceremonies, religious affairs, rituals, and festivals. Daishiba The Daishiba (大司馬), known as the grand Master of Cavalry, serves as the mandarin for the Ministry of War, known as the Ministry of Summer (夏官, kakan). In addition to controlling the armies, the Daishiba manages the kingdom's military affairs. Daishiko The Daishiko (大司寇), the Steward-Marshal, is the mandarin of the Ministry of Justice, known also as the Ministry of Fall (秋官, shuukan). The Daishiko is charged with managing the kingdom's judicial affairs. Daishiku The Daishiku (大司空), as the mandarin of the Ministry of Works, known also as the Ministry of Winter (冬官, toukan), is charged with managing the treasury and economic affairs of the kingdom. The ministry manages the storage of grain and earthworks that allow a kingdom to survive in the winter and cares for imperial treasures and the armoury. The ministry also forges and sells weapons ensorcelled with magic that can kill demons to authorized weapon dealers; as such, these weapons are known as touki (冬器, winter blades). State Leaders *Shusai - State Advisor =State Heaven Officer = =State Land Officer = =State Spring Officer = =State Summer Officer = *State Left General **State Mid General **State Right General =State Fall Officer = =State Winter Officer = Category:Terms